Candy
by Just 2 Dream of You
Summary: One-shot: On Halloween, Yusuke bets Hiei that he can collect more candy than him. Simple right? So how does that turn into the apocalypse?


Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

**Warning: This story contains strong language, violence, and mature humor**

**A/N: This story plot was not created by me, but a by a friend. I however, wrote it all by myself.**

* * *

Candy

X -x-x-x-x- X

An absolutely beautiful fall day had encompassed Yusuke's city. The whole place was bustling and preparing for Halloween. He let out a sigh and fell back on the park bench. He always loved Halloween, but could never participate. It wasn't much fun trick or treating by himself. Now he was older and could attend parties and such, but that didn't interest him. He still had a strange pang, at seventeen years old, to trick or treat.

"So, Urameshi, you comin' to my sis' party?" Kuwabara asked.

"Maybe." He said blowing out some air.

"What's wrong? You seem so bored."

"You ever trick or treated before?" He asked looking at the sky.

"Yeah, when I was like seven! Why? Do you wanna - "

"What's Halloween?" Hiei asked appearing out of nowhere, making Kuwabara flail off the bench and fall on his ass.

"DAMMIT HIEI! You always gotta do that!" He yelled getting in Hiei's face.

"I can't help it if your brain can't handle my presence." He retorted.

"You little - !" Kuwabara went to grab his cloak when he disappeared. "Uh - I hate you!" Hiei reappeared next to Yusuke and asked again.

"What's Halloween?"

Yusuke looked up at his friend and chuckled. "I really don't know. Something about the dead coming back to life." Hiei raised an eyebrow. "But that's a load of bullshit. It's a bunch of little kids in costumes that knock on people's doors and ask for candy by saying, 'Trick or Treat'!"

"Trick or treat?" Hiei said with disgust.

"A very old tradition." Kurama said also appearing out of nowhere. And again Kuwabara-

"Why do you two always have to sneak up on us?!" He shouted.

"He didn't. He walked across the street. I saw him." Yusuke said pointing to the cross-walk.

"Oh, that's it! I'm leaving!" Kuwabara huffed off and Yusuke shrugged.

Hiei looked at Kurama silently asking for an elaboration.

"Basically, it's just as Yusuke said, although it does date back to medieval times." He said. "It is also a holiday where Spirit World allows apparitions to walk around in their full forms, because the humans won't think twice."

"Really?" Hiei said intrigued. "So, if I transform now, Koenma won't breathe down my neck?"

"No. He won't care." Kurama stated.

Without a word Hiei raised his energy and transformed. Hie pale skin melted away to deep green, his hair going from a flame to two points, his nails turning to sharp talons, and fangs popping out of his lips. He tore off his cloak revealing his bare chest covered with Jagan eyes. "I like this human holiday already." He said, pleased with himself.

"Yeah, but it's mostly just a bunch of snot nosed brats begging for candy." Yusuke crapped out.

"Candy?" Hiei asked.

Yusuke and Kurama looked at each other.

"Dude, you don't know what candy is?"

"No."

Silence.

Yusuke busted out laughing hysterically at the full formed demon, Kurama giggling in unison.

Hiei let out a growl at his irritation and grabbed Yusuke by the collar, pulling him up off the bench. "ANSWER ME!" He bellowed.

"Haha! Oh, that full demon form making you more grouchy?! HA!" Hiei shook him senseless and Kurama intervened.

"Candy is a human dessert. It is usually sweet." He simply said taking the dizzy Yusuke from Hiei's grasp.

"Sweet?" Hiei said with a twisted smirk.

"Yes. Sugary. Like ice-cream." He said with no emotion, though he knew what saying this would entail.

Hiei growled and then caught himself when Yusuke snickered. He composed himself and crossed his arms. "Who cares?" He said with his bored tone.

Yusuke chuckled and went in bis pocket. He pulled out a little gold ball. "Here. Eat this." Hiei snorted and Yusuke smiled. "Scared?" Hiei grabbed the ball and ate it all at once. Yusuke slapped his forehead. "You're supposed to take the foil off first!"

"Foil?" Hiei blinked and shrugged. He bit down on the ball and his eyes widened. Whatever this foil was, it wasn't stopping the moist delightful, delectable, incredible taste that coated his tongue and ran down his throat. It was so much better than ice-cream and he felt his insides shudder as he swallowed. "What was that?" He asked with his eyes glazed over.

"Uh, I think it was chocolate..." Yusuke said scratching his temple.

"Chocolate? Chocolate!" Hiei grabbed him again. "I must have more. Where can I get more of this CHOCOLATE?" He was choking Yusuke making him gag and Kurama rushed to Hiei pulling him off.

"Hiei! Control yourself!" Kurama scolded.

"Must...have...more..." Hiei panted like a wild animal, and his eyes were more a bright red than before.

Yusuke punched Hiei in the face making him fall back on the ground. Hiei looked up with an enraged look, ready to kill when Yusuke spoke. "Damn, Hiei. What are you, five?" Just then Yusuke got an idea. "Hey, Hiei. Want more candy?" Hiei sighed gruffly. "Okay. I bet I can get more candy than you trick or treating."

Hiei stopped and raised his brow. "Is that a challenge?" He asked sounding more like himself.

"Yup." That cocky tone was evident and Kurama sighed.

"Oh, boy. I'll be leaving. I have a ..." He swallowed. "...date."

Yusuke and Hiei looked at him. "Date?" They asked in unison.

"Yes. Goodbye." Kurama walked off and Yusuke turned to Hiei.

"We'll start at five 'o clock." Yusuke said pointing to the clock tower.

"Not a minute later." Hiei said darkly.

Yusuke let out a dry chuckle and smiled wickedly. "Aren't we eager to be beat?"

"We'll see about that."

* * *

The two stood at the bottom of the clock tower and stared at the face of the clock. It was just one more minute and the challenge would begin. Hiei licked his lips, not only would he get more of that delicious chocolate, but he would beat Yusuke at his own game.

Yusuke huffed out some air at his shorter friend. Everyone was acting like Hiei had the greatest costume ever. All Yusuke had on was jeans and a white t-shirt. He groaned and waited for the clock to chime. "We end at eight."

Hiei nodded.

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

BOMM! The clock chimed for five and both were gone.

Yusuke started going the traditional route, knocking on doors. The first door he knocked on was a rather nice house. The door opened and there stood a woman in her twenties. She took one look at Yusuke and sighed. Yusuke grinned. "Trick or Treat?" The door slammed in his face and Yusuke pouted. "Bitch."

Hiei watched the human children perform this ritual and decided to give it a try. How hard could it be? He knocked on a human dwelling and the door opened revealing an old woman. Really old. Her eyes were slits behind her glasses and the bowl in her hands shook as she spoke. "Oh, how nice." She opened her eyes a bit and smiled warmly. "What a cute little boy you are. And what are you this Halloween?"

Hiei blinked. "A demon."

"Oh, isn't that sweet. Here you go." She picked up a lollipop and held it out. Hiei just looked at it and she dropped it on the ground, probably expecting a bag to be there. "Happy Halloween." She shuffled back in and closed the door. Hiei picked up the sucker and sniffed it.

"That's it? I'll be at this all night!"

"Excuse me, mister." He turned around to see several small children behind him. He snarled at them and they just giggled at the 'performance'. He backed away and watched as that same old woman greeted them and put suckers in their bags. Hiei cocked his head and looked across the street. Every child was getting candy. Every child...

Hiei smiled vilely and let out an evil chuckle.

Yusuke had now resorted to beating up teenagers for candy, earning a few bruises. He had only a few bags. He assumed that Hiei couldn't possibly have this much due to the fact that Hiei knew nothing of this holiday. He saw a child skipping with a _huge_ bag of candy and he couldn't control himself. He got in front of the child and grabbed his bag. "Hey!" The boy cried as Yusuke ran away. "You dick!"

He ran to another section of the neighborhood and paused when he observed the children.

They were slow and sluggish and were not talking or smiling. When they approached the doors for candy they held out their bags like robots. "Trick. Or. Treat." They said monotone.

"Trick. Or. Treat."

"Trick. Or. Treat."

"Trick. Or. Treat."

Yusuke blinked a few times and dropped his bags of candy. "HIEI, YOU BASTARD!"

Indeed, Hiei was in an alleyway sitting atop a huge mountain of candy. His hands behind his head in victory, he laughed, his Jagan glowing bright. Human children were so easy to manipulate.

Yusuke followed the children to see them enter the ally, throwing their bags of candy on the mountain, making it bigger. "HIEI!" Yusuke screamed. "THAT'S CHEATING!"

Hiei laughed wickedly. "Oh? You never mentioned any rules."

"WELL, I AM NOW! NO CONTROLLING LITTLE KIDS!" Yusuke pointed at Hiei in rage.

Hiei narrowed his eyes. _All_ of them. "You can't change the game after it's begun."

Yusuke growled and pulled at his hair. He composed himself and sighed. "Really? So, it's anything goes, then?" His lips turned to a quick smirk and then faded to anger. "THEN HOW ABOUT THIS?!" He charged up his energy and pulled out his fist.

"You wouldn't - !" Hiei sat up in shock.

"**SHOT GUN!**"

Hiei jumped as the blast hit his mountain, landing on the roof of a building. The whole thing exploded and candy shot everywhere. Hiei let up his control of the children and they gasped looking at the sky. In fact everyone did. "Look! It's raining candy! It's a miracle!" People started catching the candy in their bags. Suddenly the candy burst into flames igniting anything it touched. "OH, MY GOD! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!" People screamed wildly trying to avoid the flaming candy. Fire burning the heads of little children and getting in gas tanks making them explode, people started looting. Throwing bricks into glass windows, they stole anything and everything.

Hiei jumped down from the building and stared at Yusuke in rage. "You killed my candy." He growled. Yusuke could feel all of Hiei's evil eyes on him and turned around.

"And I still have min - "

Hiei had Yusuke's bags in his hands and they burned into cinders.

"You asshole!" He yelled as his victory literally went up in flames.

Hiei chuckled. "Seems we both have to start from square one."

Yusuke looked around at all the people running and screaming. "I don't think we can."

"_What?_" Hiei growled.

"There is no more candy." He said blankly.

Hiei exploded with energy and attacked Yusuke at full speed.

Yusuke blocked his attacks with his hands, while Hiei increased his speed. They moved to the center of the city while people continued to panic about the candy from before. Yusuke punched Hiei in the chest and he was thrown into a building. The windows exploded and Hiei fell through. He vanished after the hit and charged at Yusuke. Yusuke saw the after-image and charged his Spirit Gun. Hiei's dark chuckle echoed in the air. "Do you really think you can hit _me_?" His voice draped the air, coating it with evil.

"Maybe."

Hiei's laughter filled the air as he landed right in front of him. "Cocky as always." He summoned his Mortal Flame as Yusuke fired his Spirit Gun. A mixture of fire and explosive mazakou energy rushed the city, creating a gigantic storm. People were blown away from it along with cars and anything else.

After the smoke cleared two figures stood. Hiei was back to his human form and Yusuke's hair was down and matted to his sweating forehead. They were both panting hard and Yusuke laughed. "Damn. You take bets seriously, don't you?"

"I never lose." Hiei stated.

"Is that so?" Yusuke reached in his pocket and pulled out a tiny, insignificant piece of green candy. It was no bigger than a pea and was probably a mint of some kind.

"See this?"

Hiei's eyes widened in horror.

"It's candy. I have one piece of candy and you have none. I have more candy than you. I win."

Hiei shook with disbelief as he stared at the tiny candy. "No..." He whispered.

"Yes..." Yusuke sneered.

Hiei looked at the clock and it was almost eight. "No...!" His voice became louder.

"Yes, Hiei. I win!" Yusuke started laughing. "You _lose_!" He laughed some more at Hiei's misfortune.

The white of Hiei's eyes went red as well as the dark crimson of his pupils. "_**NOOOOO!**_" He screamed.

"Huh?" Yusuke stopped and looked at his shaking friend.

"_**I NEVER LOSE!**_" He ripped off the bandages on his right arm and the whole area went black.

"HIEI, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!"

Nothing else mattered. He saw nothing. Nothing else but that tiny piece of candy.

Black electric energy pulsated through the city as the ground opened, causing people to grow further into their panic."OH, GOD, SPARE US!" People fell through the cracks and incinerated while the energy blew up buildings and destroyed anything it touched.

"_**HIEI, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!**_" Yusuke screamed. Hiei laughed insanely as he pointed the dragon, not at Yusuke, but the little green candy.

"_**DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAAAAME!**_" He shot a huge dragon towards Yusuke and Yusuke felt his pants get moist.

"_**HIEI!**_" He jumped out of the way so fast, the candy floated in mid air, only to be disintegrated instantly.

The dragon continued to travel at incredible speed, blowing up anything it came in contact with. Trousers turned brown as the dragon flew above people's heads. Tears flowing as people screamed, the dragon flew into a gas station creating a tremendous explosion, resembling something like a mushroom cloud.

* * *

Fingers inched closer to his zipper while sweat glazed his brow.

"I really like you, Shuichi. I...really...like you..." Her hands traced his member and Kurama gulped.

Just then the explosion happened and Kurama stood up in his seat. Thank goodness it was a convertible! He jumped out of the car and gasped at the seemingly looking mushroom cloud.

"Oh, how pretty." The dumb blonde said.

"I...have to go!" He said quickly and ran away.

"Well, okay, if you have to we can go to my house, not a tree-Huh? Shuichi? Shuichi?" The shock-wave hit her car, imploding it.

No time to wait. His red hair melted away to silver and his ears protruded out. His clothing changed to the King of Thieves as he ran, letting his nose lead him to Hiei.

Whatever was going on, it must be a powerful demon to make Hiei use such a great dragon!

The smoke cleared and Yusuke awoke coughing amidst a toppled building. "Oh, shit!" He cursed and got up looking around. It was total decimation and no one was around.

Kuwabara rushed the city having sensed Hiei's energy and ran to Yusuke when he saw him. "URAMESHI! WHAT HAPPENED!"

Yusuke coughed and looked at his best friend. "C-candy..." He whimpered.

Kurama appeared in his Youko form and looked around horribly shocked. "What on Earth - !"

Suddenly, the sound of bricks tumbling led all threes' eyes to a mound of debris. Hiei emerged laughing manically. "I WON! I WON! _**I WON!**_"

Yusuke blinked as he watched Hiei laugh and scream at his victory while Kuwabara watched with his mouth agape.

Kurama's shocked face wore away to anger. He shuddered and opened his mouth. "What the fu- -"

"_**DO YOU TWO REALIZE HOW MUCH DAMAGE YOU'VE CAUSED**_?!"

Koenma screamed with spit foaming out of his mouth like he had rabies. Yusuke was flinching while Hiei remained unaffected. He was back to his usual self and said nothing.

"We're really sorr - "

"_**SHUT UP! **_**YOU'VE OBLITERATED AN ENTIRE HUMAN CITY KILLING OVER 100,000 PEOPLE! NONE OF THOSE PEOPLE WERE SUPPOSED TO DIE! WE'LL HAVE TO RESURRECT**_** ALL **_**OF THEM! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THAT WILL TAKE?! WE'LL BE HELD UP FOR MONTHS! PLUS NOW EVERYONE KNOWS ABOUT IT! NEWS, T.V., INTERNET! **

"_**OH, GODS, NOT THE INTERNET!**_** ONCE SOMETHING GETS ON THE INTERNET IT **_**NEVER **_**LEAVES! THERE'S SOMEONE IN AFRICA GOOGLING THIS SHIT! **

"_**DO YOU REALIZE WHAT KIND OF RESOURSES IT'LL TAKE TO ERASE AN ENTIRE PLANET'S MEMORY!**_"

"Uh - "

"_**THAT'S IT! YOU TWO HAVE YOUR POWERS REVOKED FOR FIVE HUNDRED YEARS!**_" BANG went his gavel, splintering the wood of his desk.

"Hey, I'm not gonna live five hundred years!" Yusuke defended.

"Yes, you will you idiot!"

"I will? Awesome!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! My Father will take care of the rest of your punishment, and believe me it will be _brutal_. The only reason you two aren't dead is because you've saved the world from destruction at least three or four times! And that is the only, I mean the ONLY reason you two aren't STEAMING PILES OF PROTO-PLASUM! _**NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE!**_"

The door slammed behind them and both of them found themselves in a dark room. There was nothing but a dim fire lamp lighting it, and the colors looked that much more menacing.

Yusuke scoffed. "I feel like I'm at the principals' office."

A tremendous "BOOM" echoed through out the area as the doors flew open. The room behind them was pure black as a hand stretched out from it.

"HOLY SHIT!" Yusuke swore pointing at the arm.

Hiei sneered and went to attack the hand. He pulled out his sword when-

"Hiei! WE LOST OUR POWERS!"

"Oh." The hand grasped Hiei, squeezing him so hard blood spurt from his mouth. It slammed him into the floor and dragged him into the black void. "No! NO!" Hiei screamed as his talons scratched along the floor, making deep claw marks. The doors closed with a resounding slam and Yusuke was left alone.

Total silence. No yelling, no screaming, no squishing, no nothing. Just deafening silence. Horrible images entered his mind as to what Yama was doing to Hiei when the doors opened again. Hiei was thrown from the blackness and hit the floor with a dull thud. He slid creating a trail of blood and remained motionless.

"Hiei! HIEI!" His breathing let Yusuke see he was in fact alive, but that was the only movement he made.

"NEXT." A voice boomed as the arm stretched out again.

"Oh, fuck me."

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Spirit World. The cascading colors of yellow and pink lit up the area perfectly. However, this went unnoticed for our boys in orange jumpsuits cleaning litter around the River Styx.

"Man..." Yusuke grumbled. "I can't believe we'll be at this for three hundred years! And we've lost our powers for five hundred! That means two hundred years of no powers!"

"Hn," was Hiei's response.

Yusuke sighed and wiped his forehead. He looked over at his ogre guard, who was too busy having a sneezing fit to notice them, when a devilish smirk graced his features. "Hey, Hiei."

"Hn?"

"I bet I can pick up more trash than you."

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

~End


End file.
